Good girl gone bad
by KiraraKittyKat
Summary: Kagome's an average school girl. She wants to hang out with a tough crowd and she'll do anything to be with them. But Kikyo is also in the crowd. She HATES Kikyo. What will Kagome do? Will she have the guts to get rid of Kikyo just to be with the cool kid


Chapter 1 Beautiful friendship

"I can't believe you missed so much school!" Kagome sat down at the lunch table with her three friends and Hojo tagging behind them. "Whew, I know. I'll have a mountain of papers to do!" She sighed and bit into her sandwich.

**Kagome's eyes followed them, as they entered the cafeteria. They were "cool". They were "fun". They were Kagura, Konna, and Kikyou. Their hair swung as they sat to eat their _bought _lunches. Bought lunches were so much cooler than ratty old _brought _lunches. Kagome stared down at her tattered brown paper bag and put her arm over it, trying to hide it.**

"**Hey girls! What's up?" Kagome waved her hand rapidly at the cool girls as her friends stared at her as if saying "Oh my gosh! You can't talk to them! It's, like, a rule!" **

**Kikyou glared at the girl who obviously wanted to be cool very desperately. Konna nodded her head upward in what Kagome thought was the coolest way. Kagura moved some fingers and hardly glanced back, seeing as how she was growing bored of Kagome's company. Kikyou flipped her hair and turned around in her seat.**

**Kagome didn't like Kikyou. She was only nice to her because she hung out with Konna and Kagura. Last year she'd threatened to try to kill Koga, Kagome's ex. _The little skank got what was coming to her_ She smiled to herself remembering that Kikyou got expelled. **

"**Kagome!" **

"**Hey there! Where's your boyfriend?" Kagome snickered. **

Chapter 2 New relationships 

**Sango walked up to Kagome and sat down beside her. Right away she dug into her lunch, eating every rice ball, sushi, and scrap of food in site. "Did you skip breakfast….AGAIN?" Kagome ask and glared at Sango, who looked like a hamster storing food in it's cheeks. **

"**Wh eh as usy naj ujk" Sango answered with a mouth full of food. "Musha jah kuwa?" Kagome giggled, making fun of the way Sango was talking. She swallowed and said, "Well I was in a rush and couldn't eat." **

**Sango wore her hair in the average everyday ponytail. She had a cat named Kirara with strange yet beautiful markings. Her "Boyfriend" was Miroku. She denied it left and right, but everyone knew they liked each other. He was a bit of a womanizer and pervert. But he didn't do anything extreme. Just touching the bottoms and trying to flatter all of the pretty women. **

After school Kagome went to Sango's house. Shippo, their young friend, was there sucking on a lollypop that Kagome had bought him. She couldn't resist buying him sweets with his cute face. He loved Kirara. Miroku was egger for Sango's return. But Kagome looked past all of them and glued her flashing brown eyes on Inuyasha. He sat stiff in a corner. Alone. Singled out. He looked up and glanced at her for a moment. "What took ya?" "Sorry, Sango and I stayed after school a bit to help out Mr.Naraku and Ms.Kaede with cleaning up their classrooms," She bowed in apology.

"Well," he said, "I kinda missed ya." Kagome felt her face turn red as she blushed and turned away. "Oh….Ya-ya-ya did?"

Chapter 3 Unknown feelings

"Did you Really miss me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a daze as she smoothed her skirt and knelt beside him as Sango put her hands on her bottom while sitting beside Miroku, making sure he didn't attempt anything. Inuyasha turned his head away quickly. "Well, I was just wondering where you were is all," He remarked, his voice jagged. Kagome's eyes narrowed at him and she said, "Oh, I see."

"Mom? …..Yeah I-……I know bu-….Ok but can't I-…Well I don't care! I'm staying at Sango's tonight anyways, Ok? Ok. Buh-bye now!"

"You're mom's still uncomfortable about you staying at my place with the boys here, huh?" Sango asked, already knowing the answer to the obvious question. "You bet,"

Sango was dressed in her two-piece pajamas, which were blue and pink. Kagome wore the same kind only yellow and pink. Miroku had a shirt and flannel pants to sleep in, but Inuyasha…. He was still in his clothes in the corner of Sango's room. "Come watch the movie with us, Inuyasha!" Sango called out and Shippo walked in her room with a bag of candy. "No chance," He snapped back at her and turned his head.

"My dear Sango," Miroku said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Scream is a scary movie so I shall hold you tight!" He said making a brave yet corny face and his hand into a fist. "Gee, thanks," She said sarcastically. "Inuyasha, come watch the movie with us please?" Kagome pleaded. She patted the carpet next to her and made puppy dog eyes at him.

"Fine, for you," He walked over to her and sat close. His face sour as always, he stared at the blue screen on the T.V and Sango popped in the DVD.

Screams rung out in the movie and in Sango's room. She sat in her fuzzy movie star chair hunched over, scared. Miroku, at her side, stroked her hand with an eerie smile on his face. This time she let him hold her hand. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and cuddled against his chest. He looked down at her, her beautiful brown eyes with light reflecting in them from the TV. He blushed a little and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

9:00am and everybody's sleeping. Except Inuyasha. Kagome noticed he almost never slept lying down and he was an incredibly light sleeper. Like a dog. Shippo was the latest of them to wake up. Kagome silently slipped on her fuzzy slippers and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she slipped through the door Inuyasha opened an eye and followed her with it. He, too, got up and walked toward the door.

"BOO!" Kagome yelled out from the door of Sango's room where she was hiding and tried to scare Inuyasha. But he didn't move. Didn't twitch. He only raised an eyebrow to her.

"What was that!" Sango quickly sat up in her bed and her eyes darted about the room. She saw Kagome with an exhausted look on her face and Inuyasha with a "What are you crazy?" look on his face. Then her face turned red. She jerked her head to the side to see Miroku still holing her hand smiling shrewdly. SLAP!

Miroku lay on the floor with a hand mark tattooed on his face. "Huh? What's all the ruckus? Can't you guys keep it down, I'm TRYING to sleep here," Shippo pouted, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry Shippo," Sango and Kagome said.


End file.
